


A Simple Word, A Simple Thought

by Robaschi



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Mind Control, Fluff and Smut, Other, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Tentacle Dick, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robaschi/pseuds/Robaschi
Summary: She was told, when she delved into the Abyss of Hallownest, that vessels were meant to be devoid of any thoughts and feelings, empty shells of nothingness. Yet even that itself is nothing more but just wistful thinking, as both Ghost and Hollow have proven multiple times that's not always the case: There's no such thing as a “perfect vessel”. There never was. Even they have their faults.





	A Simple Word, A Simple Thought

**Author's Note:**

> This… has been something that formed in my mind, and what was just a crack ship became something more. It's also semi self-indulgent as fuck, too. 
> 
> Forgive me for I have sinned… 
> 
> This also takes place in a somewhat AU mainly formed from an original universe I made, so all locations (except Hallownest, duh) and mentioned species are from this. 
> 
> The Hollow Knight/Pure Vessel and any other mentioned characters and the game Hollow Knight belongs to Team Cherry. Sabi’s the only character that I own, along with Dian even if her appearance is brief. 
> 
> This is post-Delicate Flower Godmaster Ending, so some spoilers beware.

It's been almost one year since Dian and her team of three found the remains of a fallen kingdom within one of the many giant caves beneath Genmor's surface, this said kingdom’s downfall being the result of an attempt to seal away and contain a malevolent goddess of light that did not end up working so well. It was a shame, as the different cultures of Hallownest, that once worked together with or opposed, made up the once colourful landscape.  
  
Still, what has happened in the past cannot be undone, and some areas are naturally off-limits to the team for a variety of reasons.  
  
It didn't stop one of them, Sabi, a Kozoribus with white hair and red eyes, venture into an area of the Forgotten Crossroads that was deemed dangerous, due to how widespread and concentrated the Radiance's infection is. Or rather, was. The infection seemed to suddenly disappear when one of their travel companions, a little bug who they called “Ghost”, suddenly vanished when they went to investigate a strange aura down in the Royal Waterways. They were nowhere to be found, not even Hornet, their newest ally, could find them.  
  
But that wasn't what drew her to the Black Egg Temple. It was not the infection, rather it was what used to contain it within their mind.  
  
She still remembers when she first made psychic contact with them, during moments of clarity they had long before the magical seal shattered allowing access to the structure. With each time she visited the two began to form what felt like a kinship begin to spark, an understanding of what sort of burden they both endured daily in their waking lives.  
  
She still remembers the rush of adrenaline when she finally met them, face to face, free from the burden of the Radiance, and freed from the chains that held them in the temple to prevent them from escaping beforehand.  
  
She remembers the moment she met The Hollow Knight itself.  
  


* * *

  
The still calm of the Blue Lake was enough for some to think and reflect on the things that have happened in their time, as well as ease in a peace of the mind. Thus it was the perfect spot for Dian's small group of now four to set up camp during their time in Hallownest. Besides fending off the occasional stray wild bug it was the ideal location.  
  
They were idly chatting, talking about the things they experienced up to this point. While this was going on, in the meantime, Sabi was carefully bandaging up the crack that formed on Hollow's shell, making sure not to accidentally hurt them in the process. From what she saw, it looked like it hurt, but they didn't flinch, so it might have been superficial, maybe. Didn't hurt to be safe after all, given how many times she had seen Ghost's shell cracked and oozing inky black void, viscous liquid like blood.  
  
The large vessel looked at her and made a soft droning noise, Voidspeak that a select few could hear including Sabi herself, which made the horned humanoid snap out of her thoughts before she realised she stopped bandaging them up. “Sorry.” She gave a sheepish smile before continuing.  
  
“You were daydreaming again there?” Dian called out to her, which earned a raspberry from the white-haired Kozoribus in response. “At least my imagination is intact!”  
  
“Oh I wouldn’t question it.” The Leihmarran laughed. “Especially now that your boyfriend is out of dodge.”  
  
This made Sabi's face fluster red in embarrassment and anger. “S-shut up, they're not my boyfriend.” She snapped back at her. “We're just friends and that's it, alright?”  
  
“Be careful with those words, Fair Haired One. You might not know if that is true or not.” Hornet then chimed in, slight air of amusement in her voice. “Friendships can be fleeting after all.”  
  
“Dian and I have been friends for ten years now….” The Kozoribus muttered before she finally finished bandaging up The Hollow Knight. “There we go.” She then said. “Hopefully that should help, it's not much but better than nothing right?”  
  
They couldn't help but look themselves over and use their left hand, the only one they had left, to feel the bandaging she applied. Seeing that it was, indeed, better, they just gave her a nod.  
  
Sabi couldn't help but smile at this, satisfied at their reaction.  
  
“Yo Sabs, it's starting to get a little late.” Dian then said, which made her friend raise an eyebrow. “How are you able to tell from the underground?” Hornet asked inquisitively.  
  
“Either with a watch or her not being able to stay awake for much longer.” Sabi added in.  
  
This made Hornet even more curious. “Watch?”  
  
“This thing on my arm?” The Leihmarran pointed to the odd-looking band on her left wrist, which had a small circular object attached to it. “I use it to tell the time.”  
  
“...you Offworlders from the realm of Seihmar continue to amaze and confuse me…” The young princess knight muttered to herself.  
  
Sabi just gave a shrug, as Hollow made another droning noise, asking her why she has such strange devices. Sabi just replied with “It's a long story.”  
  


* * *

  
The bioluminescence of the lake was enough for Sabi to see as she sat along the shoreline. By now the others have gone to sleep, save for Hornet who was up keeping watch, just in case.  
  
Still, the Kozoribus chose to find a spot away from the group, since she didn’t want to be bothered by them at the moment. With the quiet stillness, she was finally able to think back on her little adventure, what was meant to be a self-made journey to find her purpose ended up becoming a quest to uncover the secrets of a forgotten kingdom.  
  
Even Sabi herself was surprised at how long she stayed here, she would have moved on by now, were it not her insatiable curiosity and desire to help out.  
  
Maybe it was the fact that Ghost’s older kin was sealed to lock away an ancient deity the reason? And she wanted to help out the smaller vessel in their quest? That could have been it, yet… no.  
  
Or was it the kinship she formed with Hollow through that psychic link the reason? True, both endured having a malevolent entity torment their minds… at least for Sabi, she still does…  
  
 _"Or maybe the reason is you’re in love with that oversized bug?"_ Speak of the devil…  
  
“Oh for fuck’s sake, Kaibu…” She muttered to herself as she felt the Demon begin to prod at the edges of her mind. _"_ _I don’t think that’s the reason."  
  
"Oh come now Sabi, you forget we share a mind."_ The Demon remarked, and she could feel him smirking. _"_ _Your secrets are not safe from me, I can hear everything you tell yourself in your pretty little head."  
  
"But you can’t say them out loud unless you take the helm, which one, I am able to bar you from, and two, the physical changes involved are far from subtle." _ She then said with a smug look on her face. " _So you can’t do jack shit, really."  
  
_ Kaibu just gave aloud huff of disappointment, before speaking up again. _"Maybe not physically, but I can still find ways metaphysically. But I digress, you have feelings for that vessel named Hollow, right?"  
  
"No shit dude, that’s a given." _ The Kozoribus gave an annoyed response.  
  
 _"But you yourself have absolutely no idea as to why. There’s always a reason Sabi, and I feel you’re in deny of the truth."  
  
"Oh fuck off, no I’m not! _ She snapped at the Demon in her mind. _I legit don’t know, okay?"  
  
_ This didn’t deter Kaibu, however. _"_ _Those feelings extend beyond kinship, it almost feels like infatuation. That’s why I’m saying you might be in love with that bug."_ The demon cackled.  
  
This made Sabi blush, and she tried to hide it with her face. _"_ _...fuck, alright so what if I am? Doesn’t mean anything, for all I know it might just be unrequited. Rather it stay that way."  
  
"Maybe, unless you been thinking, fantasizing of more than just platonic desires."  
  
_That made Sabi snap.  
  
 _"That’s none of your goddamned business, Kaibu!!"_ She then shouted. _"_ _And Underwood forbid how dare you prod into those thoughts! They’re meant to be private for a reason!!"  
  
"But you admit it though!"_ Kaibu then laughed. _"The first time you saw that memorial of The Hollow Knight in the City of Tears, I felt something run through your mind. And when you first talked to them, you imagined what the two of you would do once you finally met face to face. Surprised that hasn’t happened now that you have. Yet, anyways."  
  
_ Sabi was not sure how to follow up on that. Kaibu was right, of course he was right. The bloody Demon lives in her mind, so he literally knows what she says and does, as well as thinks and dreams. She curses her mother who gave her this burden at birth, and her father for trying to allow it to destroy who she is. She is glad she is no longer a part of that house, but the damage is there with the Demon inhabiting the space in her mind as a result of the seance being botched.  
  
 _"I told you already, your secrets are not safe from me, nor will they be safe with me."_ Kaibu then said with a mocking tone. _"Remember what I said about not being able to share them physically, but finding ways metaphysically?"  
  
_ That had Sabi raising an eyebrow. _"_ _What are you…? What-?"_  
  
 ** _Sabi.  
  
_** Both Sabi and Kaibu went silent, as the Kozoribus then slowly turned around to look behind her. Standing there, a few feet away from her, was the large vessel, Hollow. They were looking down at her, and she could almost see that they were glowering at her.  
  
It was at that moment that she realized what Kaibu meant: _Her horns._ The bastard Demon used her horns to broadcast her thoughts out loud to anyone who was able to hear them. _Hollow heard everything that the two said.  
  
_ She literally felt her stomach drop at how screwed she felt.  
  
“H-how long have you been standing there??” She quickly asked, hoping that she might be able to change the subject.  
  
 ** _Long enough._ ** They simply replied, their gaze not changing. **_Long enough to hear everything that was said. Is everything Kaibu said true?  
  
_** “Kaibu’s a demon, though!” She quickly replied. “He’s known to push out half-baked truths, and twist them too… but still! I wouldn’t believe him on this one. It’s Kaibu being a dick as usual.”  
  
This, however, did not deter the large vessel, as they then took a step forward. **_You’re lying. Kaibu is telling the truth, isn’t he? You have feelings for me, don’t you?  
  
_** “Hollow, please…” Sabi could literally feel a lump in her throat form as the vessel got closer.  
  
 ** _Just answer me, Sabi.  
  
_** “Alright fine!! Yes, what Kaibu said is true! I do have feelings for you, okay?! Ever since I learned about your existence I never stopped thinking about you, and when I- when I first made contact with you those thoughts just got deeper and they wouldn’t hecking stop!!” She had to pause to take a quick breath. “I have no bloody idea if you even feel the same way about me but… there I said it!!”  
  
She hadn’t realized that she stood up in the midst of her outburst, and she was hyperventilating, her body shaking as she came down from her anxiety-driven state of being. By now The Hollow Knight was standing a foot away from her, and they then knelt down to her level, causing her to look at them. Their glare was gone and replaced with a softer gaze.  
  
 ** _Sabi, you don't have to hide these things from me._ ** They then said. **_It's okay if you feel this way or not, I'm not mad at you about it at all. I just wanted to know the truth.  
  
_** “I just- you weren't supposed to hear that though.” She then spoke up, her voice still shaky. “And Kaibu-! He-he had no right to do that!”  
  
They shook their head. **_No, he did not have the right to do what he did, and should have never revealed your personal secrets like that. Yet what's done is done, there's… not much we can do about it now._  
  
** She just went quiet after that, she couldn't think of anything else to say. Her mind still felt numb from the damage Kaibu inflicted onto her mentally. Not scarred, just her pride was slightly jostled, leaving her in the state where she's grateful that Hollow wasn't mad at her, but at the same time he now knows her deepest personal secrets. Not saying a word she decided to sit back down, the large vessel decided to join her by sitting next to her.  
  
The Kozoribus stayed silent for a while, not bothering to speak another word as she stared out at the bioluminescent lake, the soft blue hues reminding her of the Lifeblood that can be found lying hidden through the kingdom. It was calming, easing her mind from the anxiety that plagues her thoughts every now and then, no thanks to the Demon that inhabits her mind. Though as she subconsciously leans into Hollow's side, her mind begins to drift, and her imagination begins to run wild…

When she realises where her mind is drifting off to, her eyes widen and she looks up to see Hollow looking down at her, what she could almost see as an expression of bemusement. She was about to ask, but they answered the question for her.  
  
 ** _I felt it._ ** They said flatly. **_It's hard to miss.  
  
_** She felt herself turn red and buried her face into her hands in embarrassment. “S-sorry!”  
  
 ** _There's no need to apologize, Sabi._ ** They replied, there was a hint of intrigue in their Voidspeak. **_I'm not mad at you, far from it really…  
  
_** She just took a deep breath as she lowered her hands from her face. “I don't know if you even feel the same way yourself, it's embarrassing…” She said, glancing up at them.  
  
They nodded understandingly, before they then gently placed their hand on her head, at the base of her right horn. Before she could even ask, she then suddenly felt an influx of emotions and feelings flood right through her, making her gasp silently and shiver in response. She was told, when she delved into the Abyss of Hallownest, that vessels were meant to be devoid of any thoughts and feelings, empty shells of nothingness. Yet even that itself is nothing more but just wistful thinking, as both Ghost and Hollow have proven multiple times that's not always the case: There's no such thing as a “perfect vessel”. There never was. Even they have their faults.  
  
She… actually enjoyed what Hollow felt about her as they transferred their own thoughts to her.  
  
She almost didn't catch on to the burning sensation that was starting to form between her legs until they removed their hand from her horn. This had her looking up at the large vessel, who had a softened expression on their face. **_I'm willing to share what I feel about you, if you're willing to do the same.  
  
_** “I… I do wanna.” She replied, followed by a little hiff from her lips. The need was slowly building and her hips and lower abdomen were starting to ache with want for the large vessel. “Y-you have no idea.”  
  
 ** _You sure?_ ** They then asked, as they leaned in a little closer to her, their face inching towards hers.  
  
Sabi could no longer hold back now.  
  
Hollow made a sound of surprise when she then grabbed the sides of their head, pulled them close to her and kissed them deeply. They didn't have a mouth so it was on the spot where she assumed where it would be. She held it there for a few seconds before pulling away. “I'm 100% sure.” She then replied.  
  
Her cheeks flustered red when she realised what she did, and before she could apologize, to her surprise Hollow decided to return the kiss, holding it for much longer. It soon deepened as Sabi began to feel worked up, aroused by the buzzing thoughts of desire and want. And before she knew it, she was gently pushed onto her back into the soft sand.  
  
The Kozoribus let out a soft noise as she felt their clawed hand slowly trail from her face to her chest, and then lower… until their digits hooked onto the waistline of her pants. Hollow then moved their face to press against her neck as they then slowly started dragging down her pants, a finger catching her underwear and dragging those along with it. She felt the cool air hit her exposed lower half, and she inhaled sharply at how sudden it was, her fingernails digging into the larger vessel's carapace.  
  
Once those were set aside, they then moved their free hand to the space between her thighs, a thumb gently stroking the delicate folds that slowly bloomed as she grew aroused. Her hips twitched lightly in response, tilting her head back a bit as the larger vessel teased at her intimate area. She could feel the void in them rumbling slightly in their chest, which her horns interpreted as almost like a purr. Hollow then moved their face away from her neck, and looked down to see how far Sabi was. Seeing and feeling that she was wet and ready down there, they then gently plunged a finger in, earning a soft moan from the Kozoribus as a result. Their touch was surprisingly cool against her warm body and it sent a plethora of sensations into her mind. She jerked her hips with each movement of their finger, and they carefully wedge a leg between hers.  
  
She felt something press against her leg, that seemed to wrap itself against her inner thigh in a firm grasp. It felt almost like a smooth tentacle, with two smaller ones joining along. It was cool to the touch, and almost felt like a solidified liquid. The sensations of it, along with Hollow sliding in another finger into her made the horned humanoid moan a little louder and arch her back, bucking her hips with each movement and curl of their digits. She felt a pressure begin to build up in her abdomen, and each wave of pleasure made it build up more and more, causing her inner walls to tighten around their digits, until-.  
  
They slowly withdrew them, leaving Sabi empty and whining a little, she was so close to release and it just stopped!  
  
That emptiness in her wouldn't last long though.  
  
Before she could register it in her mind, she was gently turned over onto her stomach, her face resting on the sand and her ass in the air. Hollow then gently grabbed her hips and pulled them towards theirs, and she felt the same cool tentacle-like appendage rubbing and teasing at her entrance. It was quickly obvious to her that what it was now.  
  
 ** _Are you okay Sabi?_ ** They asked her in a soft tone, though she could feel a tinge to it, like they're holding back instincts. **_I can stop if you w-.  
  
_** “No.” She adamantly stated, and pushed her hips against theirs. “Do it. I want it. I want _you_.”  
  
Not saying anything more, they then pushed forward, the tip of their cock slowly pushing into her until it was fully in. Sabi moaned as she felt it writhing and moving inside of her, rubbing against the walls of her vagina in all the right places. Hollow leaned forward, pressing against her back and nuzzling the nape of her neck, letting out another purr-like rumble from the void in them. They drew their hips back, pulling out of her briefly before thrusting back in.  
  
Each movement drove the Kozoribus wild, causing her to claw at the sand to try and get a little bit of leverage. She felt four, smaller tendrils branch off from the base of their cock and wrap around her hips and thighs, keeping her locked to them as they quickened their thrusts. Sabi tried to muffle her noises as much as she could, biting on her hand and breathing through her nose, though that only lasted for a short time as she felt their prehensile member rub against a very sensitive spot in her, causing her to let out a loud gasp. ”Hnnn oh gods yes…” she muttered out in response. Both of them were starting to get close, with Sabi's vagina walls pulsing around their prehensile member, and in response they would push in harder against her g-spot.  
  
Hollow then sat up to their knees, lifting Sabi up with them and making her straddle their lap, and causing her to sink further onto their cock. Hollow also peppered kisses along her neck, adding to it all. At this point she was on the brink of climax, her moans becoming more heated until she no longer was able to hold back anymore and her body tensed up with the most intense climax she experienced, head tilting up as she saw white with the high.  
  
“Oh gods yes, I love you Hollow!!”  
  
At the same time she climaxed, so did The Hollow Knight, and she would feel the void in him intensify, almost like a growl, along with a burst of cool fluid pumping into her. She let out small gasps with each spurt, the contrast of the coolness of his seed against the warmth of her inner walls.  
  
She soon slumped back into the larger vessel once she came down from the high, heaving heavily to catch her breath. Glancing down she saw some of their cum leaking out of her, and to her intrigue it was black like the void in them. She didn’t mind it though, it felt nice. Hollow rested their head on top of hers, nestled between her horns.  
  
 ** _I love you too._ ** She heard them say, after a moment of silence from the afterglow.  
  
She couldn’t help but look up at them. “I did actually say that, didn’t I?” She was given a nod in response.  
  
She smiled. “You know what, I don’t regret saying it.”  
  
Despite what she wanted to say to Kaibu, and the things she would hear him say once he snuck back in her mind, there was one thing she gave him credit for, and what he was right about this entire time. A simple word that has a lot of meaning and complexity: Love.

 

She does love that oversized bug.


End file.
